Love Beyond Death
by Riku Of Twilight
Summary: First time Fic! Rated just in case. Riku and Sora yaoi
1. Prologue

Hello ! This is the first fic that I have written, and I would really appreciate some feed back.

Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts... or Riku...

Riku of Twilight

Riku walked slowly along the beach of Destiny Islands. It had been two years since then, most of it spent alone, in darkness, except for the King. Usually, though, he kept to himself, isolated from everything but his own thoughts. In this time, he had thought about his feelings, those for his friends, his family ... and of him... The one person that he could never stop thinking about, the one person that he could never stop loving... His light, Sora.

He was the only thing that kept him from going insane, from ending his life, no matter how much he wanted to. Just to see him again, Riku had stayed alive. But now, he could see that Sora would never think of him as more than a friend, that Sora would never return his love. He only saw Riku as a friend, but it wasn't enough.

Silent tears streamed down his face as made his way slowly toward the small island with the Paopu tree on it. Softly, Riku smiled. He couldn't count the times he had imagined sharing one with Sora, so that they would be together forever, never parting with each other. He sighed as all of the memories of happier times seemed to flow through his mind. He just wished that it could be like that once more, that he could forget these feelings that had caused him so much grief.

He waded through the water, toward the ladder at the rear of the small island. He reached up to grab one of the rungs, and even more memories came rushing back. All of the times that he had knocked Sora off, he would climb back up the ladder, soaking wet, his lips turned into a cute pout. He reached the top rung, and climbed up.

He walked slowly over toward the Paopu tree, where he, Sora, and Kairi had so often discussed the possibility of other worlds. By now his cheeks were glistening with his fallen tears, more washing over them every second, brought on by the memories of his love. He sat with his back against the tree, and looked heavenward.

Absent mindedly, he counted the Paopu. As he finished, his eyes grew wide. He recounted them again and again. The previous evening, there had been five. All that remained were four. Riku started to sob. He was certain of who had taken the fruit. He had made up his mind. Tonight, when the sun faded from the sky, so he, too, would fade from this world.

On the tree, with a shaky hand, he carved a quick note for Sora, and stepped down from the tree. Resigned to his fate, he walked slowly to the edge of the islands and stared at the setting sun. In a few minutes, it would set, and he would be no more. His eyes were red from crying. He stepped closer to the edge, ready to drown himself, in the water, and in his pain, misery, and sorrow.

The sun slipped slowly below the horizon. Riku drew in a ragged breath, for he knew it was one of his last. A final tear slid down his check and softly, he smiled.

"Sora," he whispered into the wind, "I love you." With the last syllable, Riku fell the short distance into the water, and swam out to deeper water. At the bottom, he found a small cove, in which would be his coffin, his death bed. He lay curled up in the small spot, and let out his last breath.

_Sora,_

_I have always loved you. Unfortunately, I have realized _

_this too late, and now you love another._ _But, please, do not _

_hold yourself responsible for my death, because, even beyond_

_death, my love will reach. Don't forget_.

_Riku_


	2. Scattered Thoughts

I was thinking of doing a sequel, and I got a request for one, so here it is: Scattered Thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora scanned the pier. Riku's boat wasn't among those of his friends. _Riku must be at the island, _Sora thought, as he jumped into his boat, and rowed his way quickly to the small island that he and his friends shared.

Sora grinned as he pulled up beside Riku's boat. Before he headed off, he grabbed the Paopu that he picked earlier that day. For the past two years, since they had all returned to Destiny Islands, Sora had had confusing feelings for his best friend. But, after a month of barely speaking to him, Sora had come to a sound conclusion: he would tell Riku, and ask if he felt the same.

_Ughhh... I wish it were that simple. _He sighed and hung his head. He took a deep breath, and started towards Riku's island.

"Oh! Where is he?" Kairi whispered to herself as she searched for Sora. She had seen him come back from the island with a Paopu earlier that day, and she was sure it was for her. Now, if she could only find him...

A sudden realisation came over her. Maybe he was afraid that she would reject him! Even after all those not-so-subtle hints she had given him..._ He can be really dim-witted sometimes..._

She looked around as she neared the pier. Neither Sora's nor Riku's boat was there. Sora must be telling Riku about his feelings for her. _I should go check on them._

Sora was nearing the shack when he heard someone shouting his name. He spun around and was pushed to the ground, someone on top of him. He struggled for breath for a moment, and when he caught it, he groaned audibly. His Paopu that he and Riku were going to share was smashed in between him and Kairi.

"Aww! Kairi! I was going to share that with-" Sora caught himself before he said Riku's name. He didn't want to tell anyone yet, especially if Riku said no.

Kairi's face broke into a wide smile and she made an excited sound. "Thank you so much, Sora! I can't believe you were going to share that with me. Oh well, we can get another." Kairi stood up and peeled the sticky remnants of the Paopu of her shirt. Sora remained on the ground.

Sora gazed at the smashed fruit in his hands and on his chest. _That was the ripest one I could get! What am I gonna tell Riku? Wait. She thought that I was gonna share it with her?_

"Kairi? That wasn't meant for you... It was meant ...for..." Sora let his words trail away. He wondered if she had heard him, since he spoke barely above a whisper. Sora pouted and hung his head again.

"What do you mean Sora? If it wasn't for me than who-?" Kairi cut off abruptly, her eyes open wide. "Was it... for him, Sora?" Sora nodded slightly once, and continued to stare at the smashed fruit. "Oh. Well, then. I didn't expect that at all. For the past month, you've hardly spoken to him. I... don't know what to say."

"Do you hate me now? Think I'm disgusting for... for loving my best friend?" One lone tear slipped out of Sora's eye, and lifted his head to meet Kairi's gaze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued! I decided to get at least one more chapter out of this, possibly and probably two! It is now 4:30 in the morning and I have to be at work in twelve hours! Good night!


	3. A Shattered Heart

Hey! After a couple months, I re-wrote this chapter. Hope you guys like it better!

------------------------------------------------

Kairi gazed into Sora's sapphire eyes, full of unshed tears that he was desperately trying to hold in. "Sora..." she whispered quietly, as she kneeled down in front of him and hugged him.

"You are my best friend. You always will be, no matter who you're with." She pulled away from him gently, holding him at arms length. She smiled at him and helped him up. "Now. You go over and tell him how you feel. He's been waiting too long." She winked at him and pushed him toward the shack.

Sora felt better, knowing that Kairi was always there for him, no matter what. He pulled open the door of the shack and hurried up the stairs to the bridge.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Kairi looked over to the small islands, and saw Riku standing at the edge. She was about to call out to him, but decided to let Sora surprise him. In a way, she was happy for them, and no matter what, she would always love them.

She turned her head to look at the fading sun, taking in the warmth of it's final rays, as it steadily slid below the horizon. As the edge of the glowing sphere disappeared, she heard a faint splash, but dismissed as waves. She turned back toward the boats, as a chill wind blew toward her, chilling her deeper than her skin.

She looked back toward the island and gasped.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sora opened the door that led the bridge and ran toward the island. As he neared it, he slowed down and saw that Riku wasn't there. _That's odd,_ thought Sora. He walked slowly over to the Paopu tree. He climbed up onto the trunk and stared at the Paopu, deciding which to choose. He grabbed a large and ripe fruit and sat down on the trunk to examine it.

As he was sitting down, he noticed some scribbles on the bark. The words were hard to distinguish, at first, but as he looked closer, his eyes widened, and filled with shock and tears as he read Riku's brief note.

Sora slumped down on the branch let his tears flow freely down his cheeks. He couldn't understand why he would do something like that. It was so, un-Riku like, so sudden.

"Sora! Sora! R-riku... he... he jumped off the island!" Kairi shouted to Sora. "Sora, you have to get up! Please! Go get him!" Her words were wracked with sobs. She fell to her knees and prayed that Riku would still be alright.

Sora looked over at Kairi. Could he still be...? Trembling, Sora stood up and ran over to the edge of the island and scanned hte water for some sign of his best friend. After a minute, he decided to dive into the water. His eyes stung a little at first, but he didn't care. All he could think of was Riku.

He looked around frantically, searching, scanning for any sign of Riku, some chance that he was still alive. Swimming further down, he saw air bubbles float slowly upward, toward the surface.

_Riku_! Sora that, his heart clenching in his chest.

With all his strength, Sora swam deeper. His eyes constantly moving, looking for another sign of his beloved.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a brief flash of silver hair, floating in the current. He darted down and found Riku, crammed into a small cave, his eyes closed, and no more air escaping from him.

_Please! Don't let me be too late... _Sora pleaded, his streaming with tears, from both the salt water, and for Riku.

As fast as he could, he swam toward the sky, dragging Riku through the water, his arm around the older boy's waist. He broke the surface, his lungs screaming for air. He paid no regard to himself, only to the young man in his arms. He pulled Riku toward the shore where Kairi waited for them.

She raced out into the water, helping to carry Riku onto the warm sand of the beach. "Riku!" she cried out to the boy lying still on the ground in front of her "Please, wake up!" Sora fell to his knees beside Riku's motionless body and stared, tears pouring from his eyes, and on to Riku's face.

Sora laid his forehead gently on Riku's. "Please, Riku. Wake up..." Sora leaned his forward and brushed his trembling lips against Riku's.

"Riku. You can't be dead yet. I still need you. I'll always need. Come back to me..."

Sorry it took so long! My bro got back from university and I haven't had a chance to write. I hope you guys find it a bit better, but I think it's still a bit rushed. I'm going to try to write the fourth chapter now. Bye


	4. Mended Hearts

Sorry it took so long, but here it is: the final chapter of Love Beyond Death! Hope you liked it. I think it was decent for a first time fan fic, but that's up to you guys.

-----

Sora stared blankly with tear filled eyes at Riku's seemingly lifeless form sprawled out on the damp sand. A small drop of rain fell from the heavens and onto Riku's brow, and as the rain started to fall around the three friends, Sora's released his tears, and his grief. He fell limply on top of Riku's still body, and wept uncontrollably.

Kairi's tears fell alongside Sora's as she held onto him. "Riku . . . " she whispered softly. Suddenly, Riku's chest heaved, and water sputtered out of his mouth. Sora bolted upright with a cry. He grabbed Riku, and pulled him into a sitting position.

Kairi stared, amazed that he could actually be alive. She had been sure that he was . . . Riku's coughing brought Kairi back to the present. She smiled and observed the two together.

With the cold rain pouring around them, Sora and Riku emraced each other. Both were crying now, elated at being together.

"Riku . . . " Sora whispered into Riku's ear, "I'm sorry. I...I wasn't sure what... how I should-" Riku silenced Sora quickly by gently pressing his cold lips to Sora's.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I... I shouldn't have acted like that. I should have spoken to you, I should have said something, but . . . I gave in to the darkness, again..." Riku tried to stare into Sora's cerulean eyes, but it was too difficult for him. He closed his eyes and turned his head away. "I'm sorry."

Sora pulled Riku into his arms, unshed tears beading at the corners of his eyes . "I'm just glad that you're here... with me." Sora smiled up at riku, and pulled him into another kiss, this one fierce with passion.

They reluctantly pulled apart, the need for air pulling at their lungs. Sora blushed as he remembered that Kairi was still there, watching the exchange.

She grinned at the couple before her and held out a large Paopu. "Here. You two deserve this more than anyone." She handed the star shaped fruit to Sora, who was grinning back at her. He broke it in two, giving one half to Riku and keeping the other for himself.

As Sora was about to take a bite out of the orange fruit, Riku said, "Sora?" He looked at the sound of Riku's voice. "I love you." Sora grabbed on tightly to Riku "I love you, too."

At the same time, they each took a bite into the ripe Paopu.

-------

I know it's really short, but, quality over quantity, right? Please tell me what you think.


End file.
